Hearts of Noir
by Moon Knightress
Summary: A mature collection of Bruce and Selina Post TDKR and AU drabbles and one shots.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hearts of Noir _**

**_Disclaimer : all characters belong to Christopher Nolan and DC Comics_**

* * *

**_A Heart's Confession..._**

She stared into his hazel eyes that scorched in the darkness, as they captured the fire in her soul. Her slender body was sinking underneath his slick body as sparks erupted in their bodies, as tension crept through their bones and sweat drenched the cotton sheets as they lost themselves into each other.

Scarred limbs contorted around each other, she felt his battle wounds and he felt her dark regrets as they both gripped their bodies into an explosion of pleasure ripping through the fabric of souls. She pressed her lips over his heart, tasting the strength escaping from him as he inhaled the sweetness of her sleek brown hair as he brushed his lips for the delicate shell of her ear. He blew a gentle caress, whispering her name over the moist spot, and she shivered against him, and dared herself to allow the moans of pleasure escape from her raw throat.

Before she gather the words to release into the air, they gazed met and locked and sweeping her away out of reality into a hurricane of emotion, as she stared in the depth of molten hazel mixed with the evergreen that become crisp like a flames of a kindling fire and the fresh pines of a winter.

Why couldn't she confess her love to him? She'd never this much security and reassurance of tomorrow as his arms wrapped around like a winter skin. She wasn't ready to let go her past sins, the demons that shadowed her...no Clean Slate program designed by Wayne Enterprises could erase the trail of guilt she left throughout the place she roamed. She'd dodged the bullets, kicked away the knives and ran into the darkness. She'd had someone conceived herself that this man pouring his warmth into her heart wasn't an attachment or treasure to bury away into the void that formed into her graying soul. He was apart of her...a beckon of light from the darkness that guided from the clashing storms. He was her present and future.

Damn, he was sexy. Dark and intense, that sensed the untamed that barely suppressed below the masks.

His face was youthful, even more content than ever before they departed, impossibly handsome. He had the smoothness lips that easily melted into her mouth. His dark hooded eyes held pain, promises and fierceness burning in his soul a narrow sloped nose that flared slightly when he mad, frustrated. _Or aroused_. The features of his face were craved from sharpest stone. She stared deeply at every line and texture of his curvatures. At one time she'd scoffed this man from her dreams and nightmares ...she'd never believe that she deserved this man...the one who held the night, deemed the shadows and saw the true woman trapped under her layers.

_I love you. Damn, I never loved anyone more than I loved you. I will give you everything I have to give if you only let me.  
_

He responded to her with a kiss and whispered against her lips as he felt her pulse the confession strongly over his chest. He felt the sharp corners of his mouth curl up as he deepened further into her mouth as their tongues rolled over each other and swirled against the roof of his mouth.

She doesn't have to say the words, he's known the truth for a long time...ever since that day underneath the overpass in the morning snow. She loved him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Touch**

* * *

The black silk dress was in the way, but there was zipper, a single zipper. Bruce released her body and thrusted her dress away.

_Selina, _he thought, before his hands slipped over black lace, bottom a curved, tight bottom, to draw her against his aching hardness and all he felt was hunger._ I love you._

Perfect, his sweaty hand cupped her perfectly, pressed her against the rigid lengh beneath his jeans.

He slid his hand over one curved hip, over the smooth and creamy skin, slipped the lace down over it. Down, his finger slid between her thighs, she jolted and twitched. Her red lips lifted to his scorching touch as his finger sifted between her warm flesh. Sliding his hand over to the other hip, he drew the lace away as she arched her hips to let him. There was nothing between them but his own clothes. He pulled her against his hardness, pressed it into her hips.

It had been so long, Selina craved, needed to be touched...

His hand slipped between her thighs and she cried out on a half sob of pleasure as he touched, delicate and pulsing flesh.

All Selina could feel as she stared up into his fervid hazel orbs was his touch, all she knew was the heat that moved through her, the need. She was boneless, nearly mindless.


	3. Chapter 3

**Defining Trust...**

* * *

His body was glazed with salty essence. His lips smooth and moist, capturing the caress of over pale rose flesh.

The night shadows molded over his face, his eyes of darkness and fiery hazel trapped the dark blue with his darken soul piercing stare.

He was gorgeous in the softness of the moonlight. Perfection of night with the refine details of a reluctant prince.

He wore nothing only his that was drenched with scorching honey pouring out of his slender body. He looked distance and confided by emotion as his shadowy eyes grew still as if he staring beyond the darkness.

Within those moments, of staring into this hybrid of electrifying and charismatic qualties of a masterpiece that sculpted into flesh and blood I watched light glow inside his dark chasms as soft pale blue gleamed over his curvatures making him a mystery of a mythic love story that wouldn't be written with words only lips touched delicate cream as he whispered a hushed and deep tone over my cheek he as deemed me as his everlasting love .

He felt the silk of my black dress against his finger tips, he grasped the feeling of my strength, fire and acceptance.

He felt the lioness trapped inside me fade away to his warm touch that was both smoothing and pleasure. He handsome face was inches away from me, close enough the heat wavered in between bodies making our skin feverish and soaked with layers of our concealed emotions. I felt his hand slide over my trim waist, sending chills running through my veins and he pushed me against the door frame. His scorching palms, sweaty and rough, slipped underneath my dress and closed my eyes feeling his pulsing heat of his fingers slowly rub over my breasts. He was gentle. And yet I felt broken pieces of my gray shaded soul twine together as my lips parted and released a gasp of shock as his soft lips pressed in mind, and quickly I silence all words as he took those words out of my mouth and allowed to fall into void of his throat.

My body reacted instantly, and I pressed my curved hips against him and rocked over his slick body greedily. _This is how we're meant to love. In the darkness and in the light. This is how we're suppose to be without wearing our masks._

One hand roamed down, down pass the firmness bump of my ass to my thigh. He grasped almost with fierce desperation as he tore my leg against the hollowness of his hip, caressing the side of it and I was grinding against him. I saw hazy stars when I closed my hands, feeling his other hand brush off the weight of my long hair off my shoulders, as he stroked his fingers through the straight strands as if he was touching a rare silk. I shifted as he squeezed the muscled of my thigh, panting heavy coats of breath when he pulled away from a moment, he cupped his drenched hand over my flushed cheek and looked at into my dark pools of coffee, as I stared into his world, looked through the walls of his pain and grasped the faint glimmers of promises that dazzled in his eyes.

And then he brought those lips of his to my neck, bruised kisses over my freckles and creamy flesh, leaving a evaporated chill behind as the invigorating sense of human touch erupted in my veins. I responded to that feeling, twisting my long fingers in dark chocolate of his hair touching the nape of his thick neck, my knuckles grazed over the moles, freckles and scars. _Damn, he had so many to discover._

He paused for a moment, I felt my eyebrow crease into my forehead, and then looked into my eyes with his own hidden my wisps of damp hair. Before I shift my body, he sucked the breath out of my lungs when I felt his hot mouth roam back over mine in sensual plundering of the refreshing nourishment both of our bodies craved, and needed.

Nothing could compare to his lips, his body and soul that was what made him the Dark Knight, billionaire prince and then one that held on to heart like a priceless treasure, guarding it with his shield. I kept my eyes shut, taking in everything part of these moments as he kissed me, touched me and mended my wounds. He brought into a world that were my expectations...beyond my imagination. His kissing me, gentle, tender and hard filled the emptiness of the void that was whirling inside my core and I want it, I wanted so badly that made me become mindless to any concept of thought. I just want this man...Bruce Wayne.

"Bruce."

I allowed his name to pierce out of my lips, one shaky breath as it ghosted over the sharp corner of his mouth, and he leaned in and framed my cheeks with his hands. The look that we both exchanged in that silent moment where our hearts beat to same rhythm was trust. Complete, binding.

_I love you, _my dark chasms told his hazel ones._ I'm won't let you slip back into the darkness. You're in my hands now, Bruce Wayne._

I saw the kindling of fire and hunger burn in his eyes. He feasted on me again.

His warm breath rushed over my lips, buffeting hushed words as his body was sliding over my own as he became untamed and ravaged over me like I was the dream that he finally could grasp as he awoke from his nightmares. Every fiber of my body, bones and tense muscles, all of my being flared with passionate desire as he gave me everything. I curled my fingers, nails digging into his definition of muscle of his forearms, his shoulders, and his scars. I listened to his throat rumble a deep groan against my body as the sound of his hunger washed down the walls of my throat and filled the void something that too dangerous to be released as allowed a low-pitch moan to follow suite with his husky voice.

We have a lot of emotional depth to explore, demons to battle and moments just like this. But I think I'm enjoy this journey with him as we verge on to new heights, face many storms and keep on falling in love with each other each morning and each night.

I whispered as my red lips grazed against the shell of his ear with a low purr that rattled through my vocals, "Enjoy the ride, Mr. Wayne...because it's going to be a long one."


End file.
